Aggie
Aggie is a young witch notable for selling potions and dyes. She is located in Draynor Village, in the only house with a cauldron. Her house also contains cheese and tomato spawns, useful in making pizzas using the Cooking skill. According to Brian in One Small Favour, Aggie is a 'family friend' and 'a pillar of the local community', and Brian, knowing of her residence in Draynor Village, asks you to ask her if she will be a 'character witness' for his friend, who is to be jailed for what he considers a minor crime. Aggie promises to serve as such a witness in return for your finding her apprentice, 'Jimmy the Chisel', who had gone to Lumbridge for supplies; Aggie also knows Ned and, from him, has heard of the chaos and monsters in Lumbridge. According to Maggie, Aggie "is great at harnessing magic from the air around her" and in Swept Away, Aggie says that "Maggie's an old friend and we go back quite a way." Biography Cheese was one of the first spells she learnt. The tomato was another spell experiment that went slightly wrong. She was actually trying to summon a lesser demon. Personality, etc. She doesn't like being called ugly and she says she look good for a witch and takes as an example as better than Hetty. She says her cheese is no ordinary cheese, it's " Aggie's Self-Replenishing Cheese spell version 12". She says to be careful with tomatoes, because they do sometimes bite. She says they can protect her from "nuisance" Evil Bob. He is always sneaking up behind Aggie. She says she should turn him into a rat and that’ll teach him. Ingredients needed to make dyes Aggie provides primary colours of dye for 5 coins plus ingredients. * Red dye requires 3 redberries. * Yellow dye requires 2 onions. * Blue dye requires 2 woad leaves. * Orange dye is a mix of red and yellow. * Green dye is a mix yellow and blue. * Purple dye is a mix of blue and red. Note: If the player selects the insulting chat option when talking to her she will charge 20 coins or an item such as a pot of flour. For blue dye, players may buy 2 woad leaves from Wyson the gardener for an additional 20 coins, or grow their own if they are a member. Aggie also advises the player on how to make black and white dyes during the Land of the Goblins quest. Dialogue Trivia * In the Postbag from the Hedge 1, Aggie revealed she likes being beautiful and the tomato and cheese were results of her early spells. She also dislikes Evil Bob and makes the tomatoes "able to bite", in order to defend from him. * In the quest Swept Away, when teleporting back to Draynor, she says "...before you wiggle your nose", this is a reference to the tv series , where the protagonist of the series is a witch who wiggles her nose. * Until an update, when standing between her house and the rock or Kennel on the north side of her house, you can see the final score of the Bird and the Beast world event. * Before the release of Stolen Hearts, she had a role in Prince Ali Rescue. fi:Aggie nl:Aggie Category:Quest NPCs Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Draynor Village Category:Witches